Argonian Spankfest, Jaree-Ra gets a Spanking
by GarrusIsABadass
Summary: You know the Argonian Jaree-Ra that pulls one on you in Skyrim? Ever thought about another way to punish him? Well here's one.


Argonian Dovakhiin and Derkeethus were on their way to Jaree-Ra's hideout, after being betrayed by him, they swore revenge.

Dovakhiin and Derkeethus didn't need to use words, but they both knew they weren't planning on killing Jaree-Ra, oh defiantly not, they have something much better planned for their Marshy friend.

"I think Jaree-Ra needs a punishment." Derkeethus snarked.

"Let's get our other Marsh friend's involved." Dovakhiin said excitedly.

Later on, while planning to attack Jaree-Ra's fort, they has brought all their fellow Argonian buddies, Madesi, Scout-Many-Marshes, Talen-Jei and Neetreneza.

Derkeethus and Dovakhiin went in while the others stayed back, they took out all the enemies with their archery and battle skills, except one, the grey-skin Argonian they'd been saving, Jaree-Ra.

Jaree-Ra attacked and lunged at Derkeethus and Dovakhiin, but they had no intention of killing him...

In a couple of swift motions Derkeethus disarmed Jaree-Ra, grabbed his arm and forced it behind his back, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Let me go!" Jaree-Ra demanded.

Derkeethus then kicked Jaree-Ra's leg hard enough to make him fall to his knees, "Please, don't kill me" begged Jaree-Ra.

"Oh don't worry, we're not gonna kill you Derkeethus then forced Jaree-Ra's hands in front and around one of the wooden beams by the lake, struggling to get loose, Dovakhiin then binded his arms tied.

Jaree-Ra was scared they were going to torture him, whatever it was it wasn't gonna be consensual.

"Please, I'll give you all our treasure, I promise, you get all the riches." Jaree-Ra pleaded.

"But we want your riches, friend." Dovakhiin said sarcastically.

It was at that moment Jaree-Ra knew there was nothing he could do, he just had to hope they go easy on him, but why would they?

Derkeethus then called in his gang of Argonian buddies, "What a site," stated Madesi, "Someone who tried to pull one on our friend is in our power."

Scout-Many-Marshes mouth was open, his tougne watering.

Dovakhiin and Derkeethus knew he was planning on betraying them, but they went along with it for the fun they, and everyone else except for Jaree-Ra, will get to enjoy.

Dovakhiin and Derkeethus then started rubbing Jaree-Ra's shoulders, "Your skin feels so cold Jaree-Ra, something we Argonians love to share." Derkeethus said seductively, sliding their arms down to his harness buckles, they started unbuttoning his buckles, Jaree-Ra could feel his stomach going all over the place.

"No, please don't, please!"

They started the take the too armor off his back, leaving him in his boots and kilt.

"Please, I'll do anything."

Dovakhiin then mockingly said "Heheh, we don't need your permission to get you to do stuff Jaree-Ra."

Talen-Jei was amazed at Jaree-Ra's back, he appreciates a grey argonian back, Madesi started rubbing Jaree-Ra's feathers, in an intimate way, Jaree-Ra may be cold blooded but he was blushing at the embarrassing action.

Madesi then started rubbing his hands down Jaree-Ra's side in a relaxing manner, and started to remove of his kilt.

"No no, please, I wouldn't do this to any of you.", begged Jaree-Ra.

Madesi then slided his kilt off of his legs while he was stood up, and slided them right off, leaving him in some rags barely covering his butt and genitals, and a long pair of leather boots.

"Hmm, nice legs Jaree-Ra." Derkeethus said mockingly.

"Do you think you can squat for us, yes?"

"Divines, please help, any." Jaree-Ra said in desperation.

"I think the Divines would rather sit back and enjoy the show, this is the best entertainment in Skyrim, that and watching think I believed you."

Dovakhiin said with joy.

Dovakhiin walked up behind him, and hugged his exposed stomach from behind, then in one swift motion, he untied the knot holding his underwear together, it then swiftly slided off of his crotch and ass, he felt a breeze hit his butt, blushing red with extreme embarrassment, feeling like he might faint.

Dovakhiin walked back, exposition Jaree-Ra's big exposed ass to everyone in the fort, they all laughed at Jaree-Ra while he was feeling uncomfortable and humiliated, no way to cover his wobbling behind up, he just had to bare it.

Dovakhiin walked up to his back, rested his head on Jaree-Ra's shoulder, making it feel even more uncomfortable and personal, Dovakhiin smiled and his eyes squinted with joy looking at the humiliation he was causing the sexy grey argonian.

Dovakhiin raised hand back, and firmly spanked Jaree-Ra on the right ass cheek.  
"OW!"

"One spank and you're already moaning, a this is gonna be funny."

"Please... Please stop Dovakhiin, this is inhumane." begged Jaree-Ra.

"Since when is punishing my sexy argonian slave inhumane? You're way overdue on some serious butt patting."

Everyone laughed as Dovakhiin dominated Jaree-Ra, he put his two index fingers underneath his ass cheeks, jiggling them upside down for his and his friend's amusement.

"Your ass is so shaped and big, jiggly, tell me your secret on how you keep nice pecks and a strong ass at the same time?"

Jaree-Ra blushing with extreme shame, didn't say a word, it was bad enough being naked in front of a bunch of other Argonians.

"Tell me your secret send I'll cut down on your spankings."

*I don't, exercise my legs as much.* Jaree-Ra whispered quietly.

"What's that?" Dovakhiin said mockingly, reinforcing his words by spanking his entire hand over his whole ass.

*OW* "I Don't exercise my legs as much."

"Ah, thought so, so you have a fat ass."

Jaree-Ra lowered his head blushing in shame, all the comments the other Argonians were making about his ass.

All the Argonians line up behind Jaree-Ra, all raised their hands to get a hard smack, the started spanking furiously hard, he was receiving 3 hard spanks a second, and they weren't any weaker because of the build up and momentum, the spanks hurt more than any pain Jaree-Ra has ever felt, Jaree-Ra turning his head, had a tear coming out his eye, his ass was red within twenty seconds, after about 80 spanks, causing his ass cheeks to jiggle all over the place not stopping at all.

"Stop" Dovakhiin said, "Me and Derkeethus want to make it a little more personal.

Madesi stopped spanking but being in the front of the line kept his hand on Jaree-Ra's ass cheeks, slowing rubbing it in a relaxed position, Jaree-Ra was embarrassed and extremely uncomfortable with Madesi enjoying the feel of his ass, his green argonian scale skin rubbing his grey scalie junky ass, the feel of his hand right behind him, stimulating his butt.

"His ass feels so good" Said Madesi as he gave Jaree-Ra's ass cheek a brief squeeze before walking away.

Jaree-Ra had his head down in pain, his cheeks blushing like crazy, grinding his sharp teeth due to the extreme, his ass was sizzling red and smoking.

Dovakhiin untied Jaree-Ra, then knocked his calf causing him to fall on his front.

Dovakhiin, having Jaree-Ra over his lap, had a nice view of his ass over his thighs, a naked big jiggly argonian rubbing across his lap felt so good, Derkeethus held the front of Jaree-Ra, looking at him and mocking him, stroking his feathers and tickling his chin, he looked up at Derkeethus with an angry look of his face, blushing furiously, eyes watering.

*SMACK* "OW!"

Jaree-Ra's ass was even more vunerable laying face down, his ass was sitting in place, stood up nicely, he held Jaree-Ra's ass cheeks in his hands, squeezing them and pushing them against each other, he stared stroking his tail.

"HEY, LEAVE MY TAIL ALONE."

"Hmm, no, I like your tail."

Jaree-Ra attempted countessly to move his tail away, the feel of Dovakhiin's fine roabs on his naked body just reminded him of how they were clothed and he had his ass up in front of them, causing extreme hilarity to all of them.

Jaree-Ra felt Dovakhiin's hand running in between his legs, tickling his bear theighs, slowly reaching down to his taint, if he tried to move away, he'd just get Derkeethus's balls in his face.

Luckily for Jaree-Ra, Dovakhiin realized it was almost their bed time.

"Well, our little grey buddy, time to get your beauty sleep, I hope you enjoyed every spank of that!"

Dovakhiin wiped Jaree-Ra's tears out his eyes, as he didn't like seeing a big guy cry, he then patted his butt, "There, there" Dovakhiin said lovingly.

"No more spanking for you."

"Tomorrow is tickling."

"Oh God" thought Jaree-Ra, he knows how ticklish he is.

They tied him back to to the beam and left him naked to sleep freezing cold, at least that would be good for his butt.

"Goodnight Beautiful."

Said Dovakhiin, as him and Derkeethus walked to bed with their arms around each other.  
To be continued. 


End file.
